mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Soarin
Dieter Jansen (Dutch) Paolo de Santis (Italian) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Polish) Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (Latin American Spanish) Niklas Gabrielsson (Swedish) |cutie mark = (S2E26) Lightning bolt going through a cloud (S4E10)}} Soarin or Soarin' is one of the male members of The Wonderbolts. He appears in the earlier episodes of the series, making his debut in The Ticket Master, in Rainbow Dash's fantasy. Soarin makes his speaking debut in The Best Night Ever, which is also where his name is mentioned by Spitfire, the captain of The Wonderbolts. He also appears to have a huge love for apple pie, as seen in The Best Night Ever.__TOC__ Name His name is a play on the male name Søren combined with soaring. Amy Keating Rogers, the writer of the first episode in which Soarin was named, was given the chance to name this character during the writing process; she named him Soarin' after her son, Soren.Soarin's Name Explained (2011-08-20). Retrieved on 2012 June 24. Comment screenshot. Depiction in the series Soarin makes his debut in a cameo appearance in The Ticket Master. Rainbow Dash imagines herself impressing The Wonderbolts, followed by shaking hooves with Soarin. He next appears in Sonic Rainboom, attending and judging for The Best Young Flyer Competition. He is one of The Wonderbolts that attempts to save Rarity when she plummets after her wings burn, and instead gets knocked unconscious by her panicked kicking, as do the other two Wonderbolts. .]] Soarin makes another appearance in The Best Night Ever, where he purchases an apple pie from Applejack, being her first and only customer for the night, excluding Rarity and Prince Blueblood who got their food on the house. Soarin is the first Wonderbolt to have his name revealed, when Spitfire talks to him about his pie. Rainbow Dash saves the pie when he accidentally drops it. He is shown right after, happily, if a bit messily, tucking into his treat. He participates in The Wonderbolts derby in Sweet and Elite, coming in third. Soarin also appears in a photo in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, together with Rainbow Dash while dressed in an officer's formal uniform. This is his first depiction in the series without the iconic Wonderbolt flight suit; the uniform he wears in the photo exposes his rank and cutie mark, which matches the symbol on all the male Wonderbolts uniforms. Soarin, along with Spitfire, returned in the episode Rainbow Falls, as the third flyer for the Cloudsdale Aerial Relay team. During the episode, he gets distracted while flying and hurts his wing, and Rainbow Dash catches him before he hits the ground. A medical pony then takes him away. He later appears in the medical building, where he discovers along with Rainbow that Spitfire and Fleetfoot were conspiring to keep him out of action so Rainbow could take his place on their team. In the end, he flies for Cloudsdale once again, and cheers for the Ponyville team during their qualifying session. His cutie mark is different in this episode than in A Canterlot Wedding. Depiction in the comics Soarin's human counterpart appears in IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013, as a student of Canterlot High and member of the soccer team. Other depictions A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Soarin was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The card and Spitfire's card from the same wave misidentify the two ponies as each other, though the wave's packaging identifies them correctly. According to Spitfire's card, "SOARIN is a speedy member of the WONDERBOLTS flying team!" His name, with no apostrophe, is listed as a trademark both on her card and on the packaging of the wave. Soarin appears in a poster made for the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con. He also appears in a desktop wallpaper promoting A Canterlot Wedding. My Little Pony mobile game description A male member of Equestria's daredevil flying team, Soarin loves Applejack's apple pies. Gallery See also * References de:Soarin es:Soarin it:Fulmine ja:Soarin' pl:Soarin' ru:Соарин sv:Soarin Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Celebrities Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Equestria Girls characters